


Day One: Naked Cuddles

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Tony is in love, Top Steve Rogers, steve is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: Tony Stark had never been overly keen on cuddling. It was something about the closeness of another person that scared him, especially with his one night stands, and made him sneak out of bed at all hours of the night once he knew his partner was sleeping. It wasn’t until Pepper that the awkwardness of it all came to be relatively bearable, even  if it was until she dozed off and Tony rolled away from her.With Steve, though, he couldn’t get enough.





	Day One: Naked Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day one! Stay tuned for twenty-nine more!

Tony Stark had never been overly keen on cuddling. It was something about the closeness of another person that scared him, especially with his one night stands, and made him sneak out of bed at all hours of the night once he knew his partner was sleeping. It wasn’t until Pepper that the awkwardness of it all came to be relatively bearable, even if it was until she dozed off and Tony rolled away from her. With Steve, though, he couldn’t get enough. 

The chemistry between the two men was undeniable from the very start, and everyone knew it. All the glances, stolen touches and their proximity to each other at any given moment made it rather hard not to. Steve seemed to be the only one to laugh, really laugh, at Tony’s jokes, hand clutching at his chest, head thrown back. Tony always thought it was an endearing sight and had to steel himself to make sure that the fuzzy feeling inside stayed there. 

And then they finally got together and the stars aligned and Tony vowed he wouldn’t fuck this up. He was happy, 100%, genuinely happy for the first time in-- well, he couldn’t remember. The sex, oh, lord the sex, was unlike anything Tony had ever had. Granted, he hadn’t been with a man since college and Steve hadn’t been with anyone, so it wasn’t what he would call mindblowing. But, damn, Steve Rogers knew how to make him fall apart nonetheless. 

So here they are, laying in a sweaty, naked heap in Tony’s bed after a particularly raunchy, passionate evening of fucking (or love making as Steve liked to call it), Tony resting on Steve’s sweaty, broad chest, panting and so deliciously sore. 

“Well,” Tony huffs. “I think you broke me, Cap.” Tony is boneless, breathing heavily against the glistening skin of the man beneath him. Steve chuffs, running his fingers through Tony’s unkempt hair. Tony can hear Steve’s steady heartbeat where his ear is pressed against his chest. 

“Thanks, I think.” Steve murmurs lazily. Tony snorts, moving his head so he can look into those gorgeous blue eyes. Steve is looking down at him fondly, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. Steve’s fingers dance from the base of Tony’s skull to his back, drawing patterns into the skin, fingers occasionally digging into taut muscle. 

“Mm, it’s definitely a compliment, stud.” Tony chokes off a moan when Steve presses a knot out of his right shoulder. “You have magic fingers. And a magic dick, but we knew that already.” Steve blushes, shakes his head. 

“You need to relax more, baby.” Steve hums, tightening his arms around Tony’s body. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll give you a good rub down, massage all those kinks out of you.” Tony groans rather obscenely. 

“Steven Rogers, you are going to be the death of me. I swear.” Tony sighs, nuzzling his face into Steve’s neck. He inhales his scent, a manly scent of sweat, cologne and almost smoky. Steve smirks, trailing his fingertips lightly down Tony’s back until his hands rest just above the curve of Tony’s ass, nestled in his lower back. 

“Shouldn’t swear,” Steve yawns, eyes shutting. “‘S’not nice.” Tony laughs, settles into the touch, resting his head right over Steve’s heart, his own eyes shutting. 

“Jarvis, lights.” He commands quietly. Steve hums in appreciation and presses one last kiss to Tony’s lips. “Love you, old man.” 

“G’night,” Steve sighs, voice already dipping into its sleepy rasp. “Love you too, Tones.” 

Cuddling really isn’t so bad, Tony decides just before he drifts off, not when he has the man of his dreams beneath him.


End file.
